cbwtemparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Kavalus
Kavalus, pronounced kah-VAHL-us, is one of the sixteen Toa created through a joint effort of Mata Nui and Infernum. History Spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read, if you wish. Kavalus has a very brief history as he was created as a Toa, not as a Matoran. However, due to Infernum's "keyboard smash" during Madness: Genesis, Kavalus and his teammates all have falsified memories. Below are all of his false memories. Kavalus was the sole Toa on the former island of Visorak. Visorak, at the time an unnamed island, enjoyed peace and tranquility unmatched by any of the surrounding regions. Makuta Chirox then arrived, bringing with him his creation: the Visorak. Kavalus was one of the few who survived the brutal attack, though it nearly cost him his life. During the battle, Kavalus attempted to unleash the good majority of his power into one large fissure. Though it did kill much of the Visorak, the earthquake also caused a good deal of fleeing Matoran to perish. The effort of the fissure, as well as the guilt and shock of killing his own people, were enough to drive Kavalus into a near-coma state. He was near death when he was put into stasis so he could recuperate. He would later find out this person to be Infernum. Thankfully, he managed to avoid being injected with Hordika venom, though his wounds were still grave. Only Father Time could undo his wounds. As such, much time passed. He was then revived more than 80,000 years later, and he immediately seized upon this chance to undo his past mistakes and to participate in Infernum's little game. After all, if he became the new god, he would be able to fix everything, right? Kavalus' story, along with the rest of his team's, continues in the Madness Series. Equipment *'Twin arm-mounted jackhammers': Two powerful jackhammers that can be folded in or out. Though obviously meant to be used on target made of rock, 1700 impacts per minute, each at 2000 psi, makes for a formidable weapon at close quarters. These are Kavalus' primary weapons *'Giga-drill': Kavalus often brings in a secondary drill into battle. It acts as a gauntlet, encasing the entirety of one hand. Though it can be slightly unwieldy, who wouldn't be scared senseless when you've got a whirring protosteel drill aimed at your face? Nothing stands in the path of this drill. *'Foot-mounted drill additions': Kavalus sports drill-like feet which are fully functional. More about these will be discussed in the below section. *'Kanohi Huna': From the BIONICLE Wiki: "The Kanohi Huna was the Mask of Concealment. The Great Huna gave its user the power to turn completely invisible, but they still cast a shadow." Kavalus' Great Huna is a black version of the one Toa Vakama once wore. *''The Escape Chronicle: See this page for more info. Known Moveset *'Earth Shock': Kavalus uses one of his massive foot-mounted drills, and stomps on the ground. This creates a shockwave which can lift his foe right off the ground. *'Earth Tunnel': Kavalus dives underground. He may also activate his Kanohi Huna for an added element of surprise. He then breaches the surface elsewhere, either far away from his foe, or maybe even under his feet. *'Earth Dash': Using his foot-mounted drills, Kavalus will suddenly propels himself forward and then try to initiate a punishing series of blows from his jackhammers and giga-drill. *'Fissure': Kavalus uses a huge chunk of his power to create a massive chasm, swallowing anything unlucky enough to be caught in it. *'Nova Blast': Like all Toa, Kavalus can unleash all of his power at once in an Earth Nova Blast. He has never done so, so it is unknown what form his Nova Blast takes. Stats ''Maximum value is 15. Personality In short, Kavalus is a man with a purpose. He's out to redeem himself, and to atone for his past wrongdoings. This may be linked to his strong sense of duty. Kavalus prides himself as a defender for the weak, an excellent trait for a Toa. His honour also extends into other areas as well. He strives to uphold the Toa Code, and believes in equality. That is, however, not to say he lets this cloud his judgement. Though he does his best under all situations to stay strong to his beliefs, neither is he a fanatic. He is of average intelligence, capable of making calculated decisions as the scenario demands it. Kavalus isn't perfect, however. He sometimes lets his one primary goal in life to make his choices for him. He also isn't the greatest team player, as he has never had a Toa Team before. Appearances *Madness: Genesis (First appearance), (Cameo appearance) *Madness: Pandemonium Gallery Kavalus (3).JPG|Front view. Kavalus (2).JPG|Action pose. Kavalus (1).JPG|Rear view. Trivia *Like the earlier Toa, such as the Toa Mata and Toa Nuva, ChineseLegolas tried to build Kavalus a bit shorter than his teammates. *He is the BIONICLE form of the Hero Factory MOC Axel Faultline. For